Luffy, violado por Zoro (Zoro x Luffy)18
by xYaoi09
Summary: Bienvenido/a a mi mente, que es un tanto pervertida, aqui dejo un lemon de Zoro x Luffy que te encantará, simplemente empieza a leer y a escalar la montaña de sensaciones que terminara con un pervertido lemon entre estos dos
Bienvenido/a a mi mente, que es un tanto pervertida, aqui dejo un lemon de Zoro x Luffy que te encantará, simplemente empieza a leer y a escalar la montaña de sensaciones que terminara con un pervertido lemon entre estos dos, incluye algunas imagenes para que te disfrutes al maximo del Fic, espero que te guste! :D

Un dia, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, cada uno tenia algo diferente que hacer, por lo que decidieron separarse durante 1 mes. Usopp tenia que encontrar unos materiales, Chopper tenia que ir a una isla específica por unos medicamentos, Nami y Robin decidieron irse juntas a la playa a pasar unas semanas. A Franky lo llamaron porque tenía un trabajo que hacer en Water Seven. Sanji y Brook intentarán meterse en la Isla de las Mujeres para espiar a todas las que puedan, aunque suponían que tan pronto como entraran Hancock los mataria, pero al menos lo intentarían.

Es decir, la tripulación se separaría temporalmente, aunque tampoco estaría mal, ya que la Marina ultimamente no paraba de perseguirles y separarse un tiempo, no vendría mal para la Tripulación.

Aquel día, todos se reunieron para despedirse, ya que estarían unas semanas separados. Esa tarde se escuchaba la voz de Nami dirigiéndose al grupo:

\- ¡Bien chicos! Como ya os dije, Robin y yo nos iremos de vacaciones unas semanas, se que todos tenéis cosas que hacer asi que para reunirnos ya sabéis que Luffy tiene la Vivre Card y será el punto para nuestro reecuentro

Sanji no tardó en ponerse loco al escuchar a Nami:

\- ¡Nami-swaan! seguro que puedo ir contigo, ya verás no te aburri-...

Nami golpeo a Sanji y este rebotó contra el suelo. Brook lo levantó del suelo aunque Sanji seguía con esa cara de felicidad...

\- Sanji-san! recuerda que nuestra misión es ir a Amazon Lily a buscar información de... ya sabes

Sanji se puso en pie. - ¡Uooooohhh! Es verdad, tenemos que ir a...

Empezó a hechar sangre a presión por la nariz y cayó al suelo. Chopper fué hasta el:

\- Nooo! Sanjiiii! No te mueras todavía...

Usopp pusó su mano en la frente:

\- En fin, se le pasará... el es así

\- Maldito pervertido, lo cortaré... -Dijo Zoro mientras sacaba su espada

Franky detuvo a Zoro, quien no tenia cara de buenos amigos:

\- Eh tio, te noto Supeeeer enfadado, además el pervertido aquí soy yo

\- Aparta, robot con tanga, o te cortaré también

Luffy seguía durmiendo en el suelo...

Robin empezó a reirse:

\- Jajaja, estan como siempre

\- Que se le va a hacer... no pueden estar un día sin dar problemas... - Decía nami. - Bueno, aqui nos despedimos, ¡nos vemos en unas semanas! Cuidaros mucho y no os metáis en problemas

\- ¡Valee! - Respondieron todos

Cada uno eligió su camino y se separarón. Luffy despertó del suelo atontado...

\- ¡Hey Zoro! ¿Que pasa aquí?

\- ¡Idiota! Todos se van de viaje porque tienen que hacer cosas, ¿es que no has oído nada? - Dijo Zoro gritándole

Luffy lo miró con inocencia. - ¿Ah?¿si? y entonces ¿qué hacemos nosotros? Nos hemos quedado solos

\- Es verdad... no tengo donde ir, además esas dos se han llevado el barco

Luffy lo miró extrañado:

\- ¿En serio? Mmm... pues entonces volveré a dormir...

Zoro lo golpeó

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué te crees, que voy a estar todo el día mirando el cielo?

\- ¡Ahhhhh, eso duele idiota!. Bueno, pues vamos a algún sitio...

Zoro volteo la cabeza

\- ¿A donde?

\- Eso quisiera saber yo

De repente vieron que había un escándalo en el bosque que se hallaba en frente. La situación era extraña...

Por algún motivo, allí se encontraba una de los Supernovas, Jewelry Bones, rodeada de soldados de la marina, Jewelry estaba herida, cansada y todos los soldados a su alrededor la apuntaban fijamente con los rifles, apunto de matarla.

Zoro pensó: - Un momento, yo a esta la conozco. Efectivamente, en Sabaody, Zoro estuvo a punto de atacar a un Teryuubito, este le disparó, pero Jewelry se tiró encima de él, dejando a Zoro en el suelo haciendo como si hubiera muerto por el disparo. De esta manera, aunque Zoro no lo entendiera, fué salvado de que un Almirante viniera en persona a por él, ya que, atacar a un Tenryuubito, significaba la muerte.

La chica estaba indefensa, dándose por muerta frente a tal situación... no sabía que podría hacer.

Entonces, guiados por el instinto Zoro y Luffy se tiraron frente a los soldados de la marina, derrotando a todos y cada uno de ellos mientras Jewelry miraba asombrada. No pudo evitar decir: - Gracias por salvarme, ya me daba por muerta, últimamente están insistiendo mucho en ir tras de mi cabeza.

Zoro sonrió. - Idiota, no me digas eso cuando fuiste tú quien me salvaste aquella vez, estamos en paz. Jewelry dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. - Para nada, te debo un favor, si quieres que haga algo en especial no dudes en pedirmelo.

Luffy en vez de escucharla, estaba haciendo burla a los soldados que estaban en el suelo y riendose de ellos. Entonces, a Zoro se le pasó una idea por la cabeza...

\- ¡Uoohh!

\- ¿Eh, que pasa?. - Dijo la chica del pelo rosa

\- Ahora que lo pienso tu tienes esa Fruta del Diablo que puede cambiar la edad de las personas ¿no?

\- Por supuesto, gracias a mi fruta puedo cambiar la edad de la gente por la que yo quiera, así como convertirlos en niños o en viejos aburridos

\- Entonces, tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Es muy sencillo, luffy ahora mismo tiene 18 años, y yo 24. Necesito que reduzcas su edad y lo dejes con unos 11 años mas o menos...

\- ¿A él?¿Por qué me pides eso?

\- No te preocupes, es por una cosa. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Está bien, haré lo que dices

Jewelry alzó las manos mirando a Luffy, que estaba distraido riéndose de los marines que aún estaban en el suelo mientrás emitía una energía extraña.

¡Tatch!

Luffy empezó a notar un cambio en su cuerpo, su brazos eran más cortos que antes, sus piernas se habían acortado y ahora era más bajito, de alguna manera, su ropa también cambió de tamaño, ahora era incluso más inocente que antes, el sombrero seguía puesto en su cabeza, seguía siendo el mismo Luffy pero...

\- ¡Uuuaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Que me ha pasado!? ¡Ahora soy más pequeño que antes!. - Saltó Luffy, el cual había notado un gran cambio en si mismo...

Zorro disimuló, como si no supiera nada. - Vaya, Luffy ¿Qué te ha pasado para que te hayas quedado así?

Luffy enfadado se agarró a la pierna de Zoro. - ¡Eh Zoro! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Ahora soy un niño, no lo entiendo, hasta hace un momento yo seguía normal y corriente

Zoro empezó a reirse. - Jajajaj, no se como, pero ahora eres un mocoso y parece que voy a tener que protegerte como a cualquier crío

\- ¿¡Como!? ¡Arrrgghgh! Gruñía Luffy mientras movía a Zoro de un lado para otro

\- Jajajaj, ahora es incluso más gracioso que antes, dijo Jewelry mientras Zoro intentaba dejar a Luffy en el suelo

\- Zoro se acercó a su oreja... - Gracias, ya te devolveré el favor

\- Sin problema, dijo la chica. - Si me necesitas estoy en la ciudad del frente, me habían invitado a comer

\- Vale, cuidate. - Dijo Zoro mientras se despedía

\- ¡Adiós debilucha! Dijo Luffy sacandole burla con el ojo

\- ¡Ehh tú! Despídete bien de la chica o te dejo solo en el bosque. - Dijo el espadachín

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Que me da miedo! aunque si voy contigo seguro que me pierdo jajajaj

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Yo te mato!, dijo mientras perseguía a Luffy, estaba claro, que ahora era más travieso que antes...

Dos horas mas tarde ambos se encontraban caminando por en medio del campo y estaba apunto de anochecer. Zoro seguía pensando: - Ahora que Luffy es más pequeño lo tendré más fácil, la verdad es que de repente me han entrado ganas de follar con el, es tan adorable, con ese cuerpo y esa cara de niño...

Luffy ahora tenía este mismo aspecto:

Imagen: .

\- Oye Zoro, ¿a donde vamos?

\- Mira ahi delante. Dijo mientras señalaba la montaña de enfrente. - Ahí arriba hay una cabaña abandonada donde podremos pasar la noche, ya que no tenemos donde dormir. - Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- ¡Wohaa! Es verdad, decía Luffy mientras miraba hacia allá. - Pero Zorooo... estoy cansado, no quiero andar más...

\- Es normal, ahora tienes las piernas mas cortas, es normal que te cueste andar más que yo

\- Jooooo, ¿puedes llevarme en tus hombrooos?

\- Joder... es adorable. - Pensó. - No puedo decirle que no... - Está bien, sube Luffy

\- ¡Bieen! ¡Que divertido!

Zoro podía sentir como luffy iba montado en sus hombros y como cada pierna colgaba a un lado de su cabeza, pero no solo eso, lo que mejor sentía era el culo de Luffy que notaba sobre su espalda mientras subían la montaña. Zoro empezó a ponerse cachondo y su polla empezaba a ponerse dura. Luffy se agarraba de la cabeza de Zoro mientras sonreía, emocionado...

El clima era perfecto, era una tarde en la que no hacía calor, ni frio, desde el cielo caía un sol agradable y en breves momentos, una calida brisa de aire resfrescaba el ambiente sobre aquella montaña que ambos empezaban a subir. Además, tenía bastantes arboles y arbustos que le daban ese color verde.

Mientras subían la montaña Zoro empezaba a quejarse

\- ¡Oye Luffy! ¿Quieres estarte quieto? No paras de moverte

\- Joooo, es que eres muy lento, corre más deprisa

\- Grrrr... vale, pero solo para que te calles

Zoro aumento la velocidad

\- ¡Yuujuuuu! ¡Que divertido! Eres muy rapido!

Zoro sonreía.

Con lo rápido que subían no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mitad de la montaña. En ese momento Zoro tropezó con una piedra, y cayó rodando montaña abajo. Luffy a su vez se separó de Zoro ya que cayó en otra dirección.

El espadachín siguió rodando hasta que golpeó su cabeza en un árbol, y quedo insconsciente. Mientras tanto Luffy, que cayó rodando hacia la derecha, se levantó del suelo

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, se daba cuenta que había perdido a Zoro de vista y no sabía donde podría estar.

\- ¡Oye Zorooo! ¿¡Donde estás!?

Luffy no escuchó respuesta y empezó a caminar por su cuenta. Un rato después avistó al frente unos arbustos que se movían. Se acercó para ver que había y cuando lo vío, un gesto de terror se mostraba en su cara

 **Imagen:** .

Un oso salió de ellos, y no era un oso cualquiera, era grande y parecía fuerte. Ahora que Luffy era mas pequeño no podía defenderse al igual que lo hacía antes. Aquel oso tenía una herida en la frente y no estaba muy contento. Indignado empezó a perseguir a Luffy con intención de matarlo.

Al correr más rapido que el niño, no terminó en alcanzarlo y le dió un golpe que hizo que se estrellara en un árbol

\- ¡AHH! Duele. - Gritó Luffy. El oso seguía acercandose y luffy no tenía a donde ir. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras el miedo le invadía el cuerpo. No sabía que hacer, y el oso no tenía intención de detenerse

En ese momento luffy vió, como delante de él, aquel animal de gran tamaño y fuerza, caía al suelo, cortado en dos... por una espada

Detrás del oso, identificó la figura de Zoro, con su espada llena de sangre, la cual, guardaba en su funda

\- Z-Zo... ¡Zoroooooooo!. - Gritaba luffy mientras lloraba

Zoro se acercó, y luffy, se tiró hacia él, llorando

\- ¡Tenía m-mucho miedo! ¡Era muy grande y...casi me mata! ¡Me has salvado!

Zoro lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo abrazó...

\- Luffy, ya sabes... que seas como seas, siempre serás mi capitán... y siempre estaré ahí para protegerte...

\- G-... gracias Zoro!

\- Idiota, no te preocupes más, ya está todo bien. - Vamos a seguir

\- V-vale..

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a llevarte encima?

\- ¿En serio?. -Decia luffy mientras se llenaba de emoción

\- Por supuesto, pero esta vez tendré mas cuidado

\- Luffy dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. - ¡Siii!

Tras aquel incidente siguieron subiendo y Luffy ya se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado. El sol estaba a punto de caer y por fín, despues de un rato, consiguieron llegar a la cabaña que estaba antes de llegar a la cima

\- ¡Increible! - Decía Luffy. - Si que es verdad que aquí había una cabaña para dormir

\- Te lo dije, idiota

\- Como siempre te pierdes, era raro que encontraras un sitio jajaj

\- Tch! Cállate

\- Bueno, por fin podremos descansar

\- Si, eso es verdad, me has dado más problemas que cualquier otro día. - Decía Zoro, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- Espera Zoro, ¿qué es eso de allí?

\- ¿El qué? Ahh, es verdad, no te lo había dicho

Luffy corrió al frente y a unos cuantos metros de aquella cabaña de madera encontró algo que no se esperaba

\- ¡Woow! No sabía que en este sitio había de esto

A pocos metros de la cabaña el suelo ya no era de tierra, ahora era mas bien rocoso. Luffy tenía en frente un pequeño lago, no muy grande, de unos 20 metros de ancho, el agua que contenía era pura y transparente, pero además salía vapor de ella, lo que quería decir que por la temperatura, el agua estaba caliente

\- Exacto Luffy, esto son Aguas Termales. -Afirmó Zoro

\- ¿Aguas temales? Pero esas cosas solo se encuentran en las ciudades

\- Pues claro que no, idiota. Basta con que el suelo esté lo sufuciente caliente para que el agua se caliente. Y este material absorve bien el calor del sol

\- Es verdad, el suelo esta caliente. - Dijo Luffy

Asi que si quieres podemos bañarnos aquí, se tiene que estar genial dentro del agua, nos vendrá bien para relajarnos

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo soy un usuario de las habilidades, no puedo nadar - Decia luffy con la cabeza baja

\- Jeje, no te preocupes por eso

\- ¿Eh?

\- El calor que genera el agua hace que subas hacia arriba, es decir, siempre estarás flotando cuando te metas y no te hundirás

Luffy se quedó sin habla.

\- ¿¡Es eso posible!? - Preguntaba Luffy impresionado

\- Claro, consideralo el único lugar donde podrás bañarte y no hundirte, aunque recuerda que los poderes de tu fruta no funcionan dentro del agua

\- ¡Eso no importa! - Decía Luffy despreocupado. - ¡Es genial!, ¡voy a poder bañarme!. - Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos

\- Está bien, vamos a dejar las cosas en la cabaña y nos bañamos. - Dijo Zoro

Entonces fueron y abrieron la puerta, el interior no estaba muy sucio, dentro había una mesa para comer y una cama para dormir, además de un armario para guardar las cosas. Entraron y dejaron las mochilas y cosas que llevaban encima y salieron fuera

Luffy fue el primero en llegar a la terma. Ya que no tenían bañador, los dos tenían que bañarse sin ropa, por lo que se la quitó toda y dejó el sombrero a un lado, quedando completamente desnudo.

Zoro, que estaba detrás, se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba viendo a Luffy desnudo, pero no solo eso. Aunque ahora luffy tuviera 11 años y Zoro 24, esa altura más pequeña que el Luffy de antes, esos brazos pequeños, ese pelo negro tan característico de Luffy, esa espalda y esas piernas que ahora eran mas pequeñas, pero sobre todo ese culo que tenía, que no era para nada pequeño, era perfecto, unas nalgas firmes y redondas que daban ganas de tocar y apretar que temblaban cuando luffy se movía, esa raja que recorría su culo de arriba a abajo y dividía en dos ese culo tan excitante que estaba apunto de entrar en el agua

Zoro, al verlo así, se sonrojó y como luffy ahora era un niño le daba igual que lo vieran desnudo, además estaba emocionado porque iba a bañarse. Pero, lo mejor de Luffy era esa cara inocente que tenía

Zoro se estaba poniendo caliente, su polla empezaba a ponerse dura. Antes de que creciera más no pudo evitar decirle a luffy:

\- Espera Luffy, yo también voy

Zoro se quitó la ropa también y ambos se tiraron al agua. Cuando luffy entro en el agua se quedo impresionado:

\- ¡Es verdad! No me hundo, puedo moverme y no me ahogo, ¡es increible!

\- ¿Ves como no te engañaba? Por eso quería darte la sorpresa

El agua estaba caliente, pero no quemaba, era hipnotizante estar ahí dentro, se estaba demasiado bien. Entre el calor que generaba el agua, lo cachondo que estaba Zoro por ver a Luffy desnudo y encima pensar que se estaban bañando en el mismo sitio sin ropa, hizo que la polla de Zoro empezara a crecer hasta subir al máximo

Zoro miró hacia abajo y se asustó. Tenía la polla completamente erecta y dura, pero no era una como cualquier otra ya que Zoro la tenía muy grande, era un rabo enorme, curvado un poco hacia arriba, debería medir por lo menos 23 centímetros y además, era gorda y de un color moreno claro.

Pensar que los dos estaban bajo el mismo agua hacía que Zoro se excitara. A ambos cuerpos les rodeaba el vapor que generaba el agua. Luffy estaba a 5 metros de Zoro en el borde de la terma, junto al bordillo disfrutando de la sensación de estar ahí dentro

Zoro tenía un cuerpo bien formado, unos brazos musculosos definidos por el entrenamiento y unas piernas grandes y desarroladas, además pobladas de pelos negros que demostraban que era mayor y un abdomen definido con abdominales marcados, además de ese pedazo de rabo que ocultaba bajo el agua. Había tantas diferencias entre ambos cuerpos, estaba claro que Luffy era la mitad de alto que Zoro, ya que él, pisaba el fondo con sus pies

En ese momento Zoro se acercó a Luffy lentamente:

\- Oye Luffy, ¿Que quieres que hagamos después?

\- ¿Ah? No se, lo que tu quieras Zoro

Entonces Luffy, que estaba en el borde mirando hacia la cabaña, sintió una sensación extraña por detrás que le recorrió el cuerpo, como un escalofrío, un contacto que hizo que abriera sus ojos.

La enorme polla de Zoro estaba dentro del culo de Luffy, entre sus dos nalgas, con esa gran cabeza rozando la entrada de su ano

\- Podemos hacer muchas cosas... - Escuchó la voz de Zoro desde atrás...

\- ¡Z-..Zoro! ¿¡Q-que estás haciendo!?

Zoro rodeo el cuerpo de Luffy con sus brazos y empezó a mover su polla de arriba a abajo, navegando por la raja de Luffy, produciendo roces en su ano una y otra vez. La sensación del calor del agua y tener la polla de Zoro entre sus nalgas producían un contacto en Luffy que hizo que se le escapara un pequeño gemido de su boca

\- Eres adorable... - Dijo Zoro

Al pronunciar esas palabras se acercó a la oreja derecha de Luffy y metió su lengua dentro de ella, moviéndola, recorriendo su interior... mientras lo abrazaba... luffy podía sentir, como Zoro dejaba sus babas dentro...

 **Imagen:** .

\- A-Ah... Zoro... para...

\- Esto es algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo, Luffy...

En ese momento... Zoro movió su lengua hasta su mejilla, que empezó a lamer lentamente, desde abajo hacia arriba... mientras que, bajaba sus manos hasta su culo, colocaba una en cada mejilla, y las apretaba

Luffy no sabía que pensar, no se esperaba esto de alguien como Zoro

\- Z-Zoro... ahh... sueltame, esto... n-no... me gust-...

Zoro calló a Luffy poniendo su boca junto a la suya, e introduciendo la lengua en su interior, haciendo que sus lenguas se juntaran por primera vez, recorriendo toda la boca de Luffy, este mantenía sus ojos abiertos... mientras la polla de Zoro seguía recorriendo su culo

\- ¡Zoro! Sueltame, ¡esto no va conmigo!

\- He estado buscando este momento durante años, podría estar así toda la noche. - Decía el espadachín

\- ¡N-No! Detente, se lo diré a Nami...

\- ¿A quién? Aquí solo estamos tu y yo. - Además, ya que no quieres hacerlo, al menos hazlo como un favor para mi por haberte salvado del oso ¿no?

Luffy se calló por un momento

\- Es verdad, pe-pero, aun así.. ¡noo quiero! me harás daño, sueltame...

\- Idiota, verás que te va a gustar

\- N-noo...

Zoro dejó de apretar su culo y puso su mano para acariciar su barriga, mientras que con la otra tocaba sus pequeños pezones...

\- Ahh...

\- ¿Ves Luffy? Tu tambien tienes la tuya levantada, aunque sea pequeñita sigue estando dura

Luffy se sonrojó.

\- ¡N-NO! ¡Idiota, eso es por... porque el agua esta caliente y es normal!

\- Si si... verás que en el fondo te va a gustar, tienes un culo perfecto, me entran ganas de metertela hasta el fondo y que disfrutes de lo que tengo aquí abajo

Luffy podía sentir los abdominales del mayor en su espalda. Zoro agarraba un brazo de luffy para poder pasarle la lengua, estaba encantado con su cuerpo, no podía parar de saborearlo. Por último, introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Luffy que sacaba llenos de sus babas y los metía en su propia boca

\- Ah... Zoro, haces cosas muy raras

\- Lo se Luffy, es que me encantas...

\- Pues entonces s-suéltame ya...

\- ¿Ahora? Pero si ahora viene lo mejor...

Zoro dejó de mover su pene y lo dejó quieto en un solo punto, la entrada a su ano. A continuación, empezó a empujar hacia a dentro

\- ¡AHH!. - Se quejó Luffy

\- Es normal luffy, piensa que la mía es más gorda, al principio va a costar un poco para que entre, no te preocupes, ya verás cuando entre toda. - Decía mientras le abrazaba

\- Uhh... ¡ahh!...

\- Además cuando te pones así, me pongo todavía más caliente... - Decía mientras apretaba suavemente a luffy...

Zoro, controlado por su impulso, empujó fuerte por error y metió de golpe en luffy toda la cabeza

\- ¡AAAHH!...¡Duele!¡Zoro, me haces daño!

\- Perdona Luffy, no quería, se me ha ido el control por un momento... aunque...

Zoro abrió la boca mientras dibujaba un gesto de placer en su cara

\- Solo te he metido la cabeza y ya me siento... uff... tan apretado... tu culo... es genial

Sin pensarlo, Zoro empezó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás

\- ¡AH...AHHHH! Zoro! para...

\- ohh... ¡Uaaahh! Joder... ahh... cada roce, es increible... si la metiera más aún...

Cada vez que Zoro metía la cabeza en Luffy y hacía contacto con su agujero sentía un placer increible. Si tan solo metiendo la cabeza podía sentir eso... se le hacía la boca agua cuando pensaba en que pasaría si se la metiera entera.

Zoro, controlado por el placer, continuó empujando hacia adentro. Cada centimetro era dificil de meter pero cada vez que entraba uno Zoro podía sentir todavía más esos "chispazos" de placer en la punta de su polla

\- ¡IIIAAHHHHHHH! ZORO! Te estas pasando... detente...duele mucho... la tienes... muy grande... ahhh...

Luffy cerraba los ojos por el dolor, cada vez que Zoro seguía metiendo esa gran polla en su interior, tan gorda... entrando y agrandando el anillo de su entrada...

\- Perdona Luffy, lo que voy a hacer ahora puede que te duela un poco, intenta aguantar...

Luffy se preguntaba que podría ser eso...

¡FLAP!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AHHHHHH! Idiota ! ¿¡que haces!? aaaaaaaah...- Decía luffy gritando

Del dolor, empezó a moverse hacia los lados, fuera de control. Zoro, juntó su boca con la de luffy a la vez que jugaba con su lengua con la intención de distraerlo un poco del dolor y así fue, al menos, ya no gritaba

\- Uff... bien luffy, lo he conseguido...ahh... ya he... metido la mitad - Decía Zoro contento

El miedo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor

\- ¿¡LA MITAD!? - Decía Luffy impresionado. - Imposible, no puede ser... ¿dices que todavía queda la otra mitad?

\- Ehh... exacto - Decía Zoro, rascándose la cabeza

\- No puedo más... Zoro... mi culo...

\- Voy a moverme...

Zoro empezó a moverse, pero esta vez mas rápido que antes... empezó a sacar y meter ese trozo de carne en el culo de luffy a gran velocidad, ya no era como antes, Luffy sentía una sensación fuera de lo normal, era como si eso que Zoro estaba sacando y metiendo moviera su conducto, al ser tan grande notaba como gran parte de las paredes de su interior se movían a la vez y producían en Zoro una colisión electrizante de placer que lo volvía loco, sentía demasiado placer, no se equivocaba, "cuanto más entraba, era mejor"

Zoro podía sentir, como el interior de Luffy estaba incluso más caliente que el agua de la terma, esas embestidas en el agujero de Luffy generaban movimientos en el agua...

\- Ahhhh... luffy... se siente demasiado bien... ohhhh...- Decía con los ojos cerrados. "Si sigo así, no tardaré en correrme...tengo que parar" - Pensó Zoro

Luffy, que estaba medio aturdido, escuchó a Zoro decir algo

\- Luffy, tengo que parar, no puedo seguir así, voy a correrme demasiado pronto... vamos a la cabaña...

En ese momento Zoró sacó por completo la polla de su culo y pasó algo que volvió loco a luffy...

Al sacarla del interior de Luffy, el agujero que había sido agrandado por el rabo de Zoro empezó a llenarse de agua caliente de la terma, que calentó el interior de Luffy... mientras el agujero se abría y se cerraba...

 **Imagen:** .

Luffy, a pesar de que Zoro había salido de el, extendió la cabeza sobre el suelo de fuera, agotado, con la lengua fuera y los ojos un poco cerrados. Zoro no entendía que le pasaba y luffy abrió la boca para decir algo:

 **Imagen:** .

\- Zoro...

\- ¿Qué te pasa luffy? - Preguntaba Zoro, extrañado

\- No lo se... pero... es como si...

No era dolor, pero luffy no lo entendía, nunca le había pasado. La sensación de ese vacío que sentía ahí abajo, ese agujero abriéndose y cerrandose... lleno de agua caliente...

\- M-me... me gusta...

Zoro abrió la boca, impresionado...

\- ¿¡Queee!?

\- no... no duele... pero... ahhhh... me gusta... se siente bien... - Decía luffy mientras recuperaba el aliento, con la lengua fuera, como si fuera un perro...

\- ¿En serio te gusta? - Preguntó Zoro mientras salía del agua

Luffy se sonrojó...

\- AAHH! ... ufff... Zoro... no estoy seguro pero... quiero más... mi culo... ahh... me gusta...

Zoro sonrió

\- Sabía que al final te gustaría, parece que tu culo se a acostumbrado un poco al dolor, bueno, dentro de la cabaña ahi una cama ¿Quieres que nos acostemos?

\- ¡Vale! - Decía luffy sonriendo

\- Pues venga, levantate ya del suelo y vamos dentro - Dijo Zoro después de darle una palmada al culo de luffy

\- Jooo... pero déjame ir en tus hombros hasta allí - Dijo Luffy timidamente

Zoro volvió a sonrojarse

\- Id-idiota! Vas desnudo, si te subo encima lo único que vas a conseguir es calentarme más

\- No importa... quiero estar contigo, Zoro - Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Está bien

Juntos fueron hasta la cabaña y abrieron la puerta, avistaron la cama al fondo a la derecha. Era una cama para dos personas y estaba en buen estado, sobre ella, se extendía una sabana a su ancho

Luffy y Zoro se metieron en la cama, Zoro a la izquierda y Luffy a la derecha, ambos se encontraban bajo la sabana, completamente desnudos, mirando hacia el techo...

El solo pensar que Luffy estaba en la misma cama y desnudo, hizó que la polla de Zoro empezará a subir hacia arriba. Luffy vió como el rabo que su culo había conocido ya, hacía un bulto enorme bajo la manta. Los dos estaban en silencio, sin decir nada, esperando a que ocurriera algo

Zoro no tardó en romper el silencio..

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

\- N-no se... - Decía Luffy, timidamente

En ese momento, Zoro se giró hacia Luffy y lo primero que hizo fue atrapar su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus piernas, con la punta de su polla tocando la barriga de Luffy

Luffy podía sentir las piernas de Zoro, tan grandes, esos muslos gordos y con pelos, que rodeaban su cuerpo, apretándolo suavemente, sin dejarlo escapar entre la oscuridad de la habitación...

\- Luffy... - Dijo Zoro un poco nervioso

\- dime Zoro...

Las piernas de Zoro acercaron a Luffy hacia él, acortando la distancia de sus caras, de sus bocas, cuando...

\- E-espera Zoro, nunca he besado a nadie... ni siquiera a una chica... no se si está bien que dos machos se besen... - Dijo Luffy timidamente

\- Idiota, no tiene porque ser una chica a quien tengas que besar, mira, pruebalo tú mismo, junta tu boca con la mía y mete la lengua dentro... y empieza a moverla

\- Ah v-vale...

Luffy acercó timidamente su boca y la pegó junto a la boca de Zoro, que era un poco más grande y probó a usar su lengua...

\- eso es - Decía Zoro

\- El mayor le respondío con un morreo de boca impresionante, que dejó a luffy sin habla...

\- Tu lo haces mejor, Zoro...

\- jejej, tienes que practicar más...

Acto seguido Zoro se levantó de la cama y sentó a luffy en el borde... con la polla apuntando a su cara

\- ¿Alguna vez se la has chupado a alguien? - Preguntó Zoro

\- N-no... - dijo luffy nervioso, mientras miraba fijamente la polla que apuntaba hacia su cara

Zoro puso la mano en su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarle

\- No pasa nada, ya verás que es muy fácil

La acercó a su cara, junto a su mejilla derecha y empezó a frotarla suavamente, de arriba a abajo, dejando esa sensación de humedad en su piel... después la golpeó en su mejilla dos veces, haciendo que esta temblara... luego la dirigió hacia su oreja, tambien la deslizó por su garganta, debajo de su barbilla, por su nariz, incluso por su pelo... Luffy permanecía quieto, estaba nervioso y empezó a sudar un poco, nunca antes una polla había estado en contacto con su cara. Zoro por ultimo, la dejó quieta, con la punta tocando la boca de luffy, que seguía cerrada...

\- Vamos luffy, abre la boca, no pasa nada...

\- Pe-pero... Zoro ... no se si es buena idea meterla en mi boca... además la tuya es muy grande...

\- Es grande, pero te digo que no pasa nada, imaginate que es un trozo de carne y te lo estás comiendo, solo que no lo muerdas

\- Si pero yo- ... glup

Luffy no terminó la frase, ya que Zoro se la metió en la boca y no podía hablar. Luffy sentía su boca ocupada por algo gordo, que empezaba a deslizarse en su interior, haciendo contacto con su lengua y las calientes paredes de su boca, no llegaba a entrar la mitad. La cara de Zoro cambió, sentir ese calor procedente de la boca de luffy, su lengua, sus babas, esa sensación de placer, mientras miraba hacia su cara.

\- Mmmahh.. eso es luffy... - Decía apasionado mientras colocaba la mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Ahora voy a moverte, ten cuidado no te ahogues... - Dijo Zoro

En ese momento, ese trozo que luffy tenía dentro de su boca empezó a deslizarse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, podía sentir como se acercaba y se alejaba de su garganta, a la vez que hacía contacto con las paredes de su boca y su lengua, lo que le producía una sensación que le hacía cosquillas. Era como un trozo de carne como los que el comía de costumbre pero más largo y que al estar en su boca podía escuchar a Zoro gemir de placer

Zoro paró de moverse...

\- Muy bien luffy, ahora muevete tú...

Luffy sin decir nada, empezó a mover su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás

\- Arrgh! ¡Luffy! lo haces... genial - Decía Zoro con los ojos cerrados...

Luffy sabía que a Zoro le encantaba, se sentía bien al saber que le daba esa sensación de placer, aunque cada vez, le gustaba más tenerla dentro de su boca y aumento la velocidad.

\- ohhh... siiii... sigue así luffy, me encantaa...

Zoro tocó las mejillas de luffy con las manos, podía notar que estaban llenas de polla y como se movían para darle ese placer tan irresistible. Luffy se emocionó y la metio un poco más al fondo de su boca e hizo contacto con su campanilla, lo que le produció arcadas y la sacó de su boca, llena de babas mientras luffy recuperaba algo de aire

\- ahh...ahh... si la meto muy al fondo me dan ganas de devolver - Decía luffy

\- ahh...es normal, es imposible que te entre toda - Respondio Zoro...

\- Espera, voy a intentar una cosa - Dijo luffy

La boca de luffy era un poco más elástica que las demás por lo que inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba y volvió a meterla dentro de su boca intentando hacer algo...

Zoro se quedó impresionado, la boca de luffy estaba muy cerca de los pelos de la base de su polla, al parecer, luffy dobló un poco su campanilla y expandió un poco la entrada de su garganta haciendo que parte de la polla de Zoro, entrara en ella. Luffy empezó a moverse, podía sentir que cuanto mas entraba la polla del espadachín era algo más gorda, hasta llegar a su base, donde sentía todos los pelos de la selva que Zoro tenía ahí abajo y que tocaba con su boca, y emocionado, Zoro sentía un placer fuera de lo normal.

Entonces Zoro se fijó en la garganta de luffy y la acarició con su mano, se notaba a simple vista el bulto que su polla hacía ahi dentro a la vez que escuchaba los sonidos de su garganta al tragar... esforzandose al máximo...

\- ¡AHHH! Joder... luffy, eres increible... ummmm... se nota, que eres mi capitán...

Zoro no podía evitarlo, agarró la cabeza de luffy y empezó a moverla a gran velocidad, era genial poder setir las paredes de su boca y su garganta, y esa lengua caliente controlada por el calor de su boca... mientras que los ojos de luffy dejaban salir alguna que otra pequeña lágrima por el contacto

\- ahhh...¡SI!...mmmmmm...ohhh... luffy...

Era demasiado para luffy, Zoro se movía muy rápido y no paraba de tragar polla, mezclada con pequeñas gotas de leche que goteaban y recorrían su boca. Zoro llevaba por lo menos un mes sin correrse y estaba sintiendo demasiado placer, en forma de éxtasis

\- ahhh, luffy... no puedo más... ¡me corro!...

Luffy abrió los ojos, al escucharlo se le había olvidado que Zoro podría correrse en su boca y no sabía si era buena idea que lo hiciera, como pudo intentó soltarse pero la mano de Zoro que sujetaba su cabeza y lo excitado que estaba no le dejaron. Zoro miró hacia el techo, loco de placer y sintió un calambrazo en la punta, dentro de la boca de luffy, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza:

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUFFYYYY!

Luffy notó que la polla de Zoro se hinchó un poco, y en el fondo de su garganta sintió salir unos chorros de leche caliente que la inundaron y subieron a su boca. La boca de luffy se llenó de leche caliente que se fundía con la polla de Zoro, que seguía dentro. Toda esa leche no cabía dentro de luffy y empezó a salirse por los laterales, chorreando por su garganta, hasta llegar al suelo. Luffy no podía más y escupió la polla fuera, como Zoro no había parado de disparar leche, gran parte fue a parar a la cara de Luffy, a sus mejillas, su nariz, a su oreja, e incluso en su pelo, mientras el mayor seguía gozando...

A luffy le empezó a llegar el sabor del semen de Zoro, no era tan amargo como pensaba, era incluso un poco dulce a la vez que salado y caliente

\- Gluup...

Sin pensarselo dos veces se lo tragó todo hacia el fondo de su garganta, como si fuera un río. Cuando lo hizo miró a Zoro desde abajo, y le disparó una sonrisa con su cara y los dientes llenos de leche

\- ¡Wow Zoro! te corres mucho... - Decía mientras Zoro lo miraba

\- ¿Estas bien luffy? igual me he pasado con tanta leche... es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin correrme...

Zoro lo cogió en sus brazos y le quitó con la mano gran parte de la leche que tenía en la cara

\- ¿Te ha gustado, Zoro? - Preguntó luffy con una sonrisa...

Zoro no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, se sonrojó, y al instante dió un profundo beso a luffy, mientras lo abrazaba entre sus brazos...

\- ¿Ya hemos terminado, Zoro? - Preguntó luffy decepcionado...

Zoro lo tiró a la cama, poniéndose encima de él, mientras lo miraba cara a cara...

\- Tengo leche para toda la noche, luffy... - Dijo mientras lamía sus mejillas. - Te has ganado un premio. - Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa

\- ¿¡Vas a darme una montaña de carne!? - Dijo luffy emocionado

\- Mejor aún, vas a sentir un placer que no olvidarás en tu vida

Zoro dió la vuelta a luffy y empezó a lamer su espalda hasta bajar la cabeza hasta su culo, que empezó a tocar con sus manos

\- Luffy... tu culo es genial, es tan grande y blandito... - Dijo Zoro mientras lamía sus dos nalgas y las apretaba...

El pequeño sentió instantes despúes un cosquilleo en su culo, que lo sonrojó...

\- Zoro...

\- Tranquilo luffy, esta vez no voy a hacerte tanto daño, ¿te acuerdas cuando estabamos en el agua? te encantó esa sensación del final... ¿verdad? ¿quieres volver a sentirla?

\- Si, quiero volver a sentir eso - Dijo luffy, que se estaba poniendo caliente...

\- Así me gusta, déjamelo a mi, yo me encargo de todo...

Zoro abrió las nalgas de luffy dejando al descubierto su agujero, un lugar donde nadie se había acercado tanto como Zoro, que lo tenía a escasos centimetros de su cara. Podía verlo, era negro y destacaba en el culo de luffy. Al espadachín se le hacía la boca agua al tenerlo tan cerca, incluso se relamío los labios.

En ese momento Zoro acercó su lengua al agujero, y la pasó sobre él...

 **Imagen** : .

\- Ahhhhhhhh! - Gimió luffy, lleno de placer

Las piernas del menor temblaron de la emoción, esa sensación que había durado apenas un segundo recorrió el cuerpo de luffy y no pudo evitar escapar ese gemido.

\- ahh... Zoro... ¿como lo haces? se siente demasiado bien...

Luffy pegó otro grito de placer al recibir un segundo contacto por parte de Zoro

\- ¿Te gusta, eh? - Dijo Zoro mientras dió un azote en su culo

Volvió a introducir su lengua en el, recorriendo ese agujero de arriba a abajo e incluso metiendola dentro sucesivas veces. Luffy se retorcía del placer

\- Me encanta... dijo luffy, estremeciendose y cerrando los ojos...

Zoro continuó lamiendole el culo durante minutos, cuando ya estaba lo sufiente mojado metió en su dos dedos en su interior, luffy empezó a sentir dolor

\- Arrrgghh... Zoro, vuelve a doler

\- Idiota, eres tu, tranquilizate, relaja el culo y no lo aprietes tanto - Dijo Zoro mientras lo acariciaba para traquilizarlo

\- Es verdad, así no duele tanto - Dijo luffy contento

\- "Lo que viene ahora si te va a doler" - Pensó Zoro - Bien, ya estás listo - Dijo dando un azote en su culo, que se escuchó en toda la casa

\- Luffy, te la voy a meter, ponte a cuatro patas

\- S-si...

Zoro se colocó detrás de el

\- Ya sabes que la tengo gorda, asi que si te duele muerde la almohada

\- V-vale... - Dijo luffy inseguro, colocando su cara sobre la almohada

Zoro pusó la polla en su agujero, haciendo contacto con su sensibilidad

\- Glup...

Luffy se asustó y tragó saliva.. mientras Zoro estaba excitado al máximo. Tenía a luffy solo para él, a cuatro patas, y su culo a total disposición, con total control de su cuerpo sobre esa cama

Zoro metió la cabeza dentro y volvió a sentir ese contacto que tanto hechaba de menos, mientras que luffy ahogó un grito mordiendo la almohada

Zoro se acercó a su oreja y le susurró

\- ahh... luffy, tengo que pedirte un favor - Dijo Zoro

\- ¿Cu-..cual? - Dijo luffy

\- Quiero violarte, aunque solo sea una vez... perdona, esta vez no puedo ir tan despacio... - Dijo Zoro, avergonzado...

\- Pero Zoro, me dolerá... - Dijo luffy preocupado

Zoro lo abrazó y luffy se sintió un poco mejor

\- Cuando antes lo haga, antes se te acostumbrarás al dolor...

\- Pero...

Zoró comenzó a empujar muy fuerte su polla, abriendo el ano de luffy . Luffy sentía un dolor inexplicable

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -HUM...

Zoro le tapó la boca con la mano, ahora los gritos de luffy se ahogaban en la piel de la mano de Zoro. El culo de luffy estaba más lubricado y era algo más facil hacer que Zoro la metiera dentro...

Zoro la seguía metiendo más al fondo, luffy creía que no se acabaría, hasta que por fin metió la mitad

\- ohhhhhhhhh siiii... esta sensación... es genial... - Decía Zoro, sintiendo su rabo tan apretado, dentro de luffy...

Luffy, que no podía hablar empezó a lamer la mano de Zoro...

\- ¡hey! luffy! jajaja - Empezó a reirse. - Paraaa, no me chupes la mano, me haces cosquillas

Luffy no hizo caso

\- luffy! joder, para ya, me estas calentando... ¡LUFFY! ahh... vale, tu lo has querido

Zoro escupió sobre su polla, separó al maximo las nalgas de luffy y concentro toda su fuerza en ese movimiento

\- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Embistió tan fuerte que hizo que entrara la otra mitad de golpe, luffy sintió un dolor horrible y no pudo evitar gritar de esa manera

\- Luffy! deprisa! relaja el culo! - Dijo Zoro gritando

Luffy obedeció, hizó un movimiento interno como si quisiera expulsar y que hizo que el gran dolor desapareciera en mayor parte, el menor dejo caer la cabeza, agotado, ya no tenía que sufrir más

También sentía como los pelos del pene de Zoro y sus enormes huevos tocaban su culo. Como ese espacio que antes estaba vacío, estaba ahora ocupado por el gran rabo de Zoro, por fin, había entrado toda, en ese momento, Zoro no hizo ningún movimiento

\- ¿Ves luffy? Ya esta toda dentro - Dijo emocionado

\- Por fin! - Dijo luffy, agotado...

Ahora te follaré hasta correrme dentro... y cuando te llene con mi leche... estarás marcado y serás mio. - Dijo mientras le besaba. Estuvo quieto durante 5 minutos para que luffy se costumbrara a lo que ahora tenía dentro...

\- Voy a moverme. - Dijo Zoro

Empezó a moverse hacia atrás y ese pequeño deslizamiento descargó un torrente de placer sobre Luffy. Sentía como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago

 **Imagen:** . [/IMG]/p

\- uu...uuuahhh! - Gimió luffy desesperadamente

El dolor había desaparecido, es más, todo el dolor que sentía se convirtió en un placer extremo, que recorría el cuerpo de luffy. Cada movimiento de Zoro producía un placer indescriptible para el. Luffy empezó a moverse hacia los lados sin darse cuenta, una y otra vez, sonrojado y con una sensibilidad extrema, gimiendo de placer

\- Wow luffy, si que te gusta

Zoro empezó un mete-saca rápido y frenético que volvió loco a luffy. Cada vez que los huevos de Zoro chocaban con su culo hacían un sonido especial que resonaba en toda la casa

\- Creo que ya lo entiendo - Insistió Zoro. - Tu culo suena demasiado bien, creo que he encontrado tu punto sensible, cada vez que mi polla lo toca hace que te retuerzas del gusto, eres una buena perra - Dijo mientras metía su lengua en la oreja, lo que se sumó a esa mezcla de sensaciones

\- ¡ZORO! - Gritó luffy. - N-no... no hagas eso, v-vas a hacer que... m-me desmaye...

\- ¿Tanto te gusta luffy?

\- Me... encanta... - Decía estremeciendose

\- arrhh... tienes razón, yo tambien... me siento demasiado bien... - Decía Zoro, con los ojos cerrados...

Zoro, sin sacarla, giró a luffy, que estaba de espaldas. Ahora tenía a luffy cara a cara mientras se lo seguía follando, con su pene duro como una piedra, y una cara de placer que no se podia cambiar por ninguna, mirandole fijamente mientras colgaban babas de su boca.

Zoro miró hacia abajo, podía apreciar como su gran rabo salía y entraba de luffy con facilidad

\- uuuuaaahh! - Gritaba luffy

\- arrhh... j-joder... luffy... no me mires con esa c-cara... vas a hacer que...

Zoro aumentó la velocidad y luffy pegó un gemido de nivel superior

 **Imagen:** .

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ZOROO! ... ME CORROOOOO!

La fricción de ese rabo con su punto sensible y a esa velocidad, hicieron que luffy se corriera sin siquiera tocarse... toda la leche hizo un pequeño charco en su barriga y un poco fue a parar a su cara... pero un poco de su leche caliente fue disparado y cayó en la pierna de Zoro, este se puso más cachondo todavía

\- Mierda luffy... AAGRH!

\- No pares... Zoro... - Decía luffy, que seguía disfrutando

Pasaron 30 minutos y Zoro seguía manteniendo esa potencia y esos movimientos junto a Luffy...

Zoro apretó los dientes... el interior de luffy estaba tan caliente y mojado...

\- ¿No te vas a correr? - Le preguntó luffy

\- No luffy... quiero disfrutar de tu culo mas tiempo... pero al ver tu cara así me caliento demasiado...

"No le mires a la cara" - Pensó Zoro. - "Tengo que aguantar un poco más antes de correme, haz otra cosa"...

Zoro acercó su cabeza hasta sus pezones y empezó a chuparlos a la vez que con sus manos tocaba su culo.

\- NOO! ZORO! ¡No hagas eso! - gritó luffy. - No puedo... AAAAAAAARRRH!

Luffy se corrió por segunda vez, pero esta vez su semen caliente acabó en el pecho de Zoro. Los ojos de Zoro empezaron a girar

\- Noo... luffy... ahora no aguantare...

Su polla seguía entrando y saliendo de luffy a una velocidad increible

Zoro estaba al limite...

\- NO... no puedo...

Zoro metío la lengua en la boca de luffy y le dió un profundo morreo que lo fundió por dentro...

 **Imagen:** .

\- No aguanto más... imposible... no puedo pararlo... luffy... me...¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zoro sintió el calambrazo del orgasmo como nunca antes lo había sentido en la punta de su polla, mientras todavía seguía con la lengua dentro de luffy, incluso dió un grito de placer en su interior ...un calambrazó que le recorrió el cuerpo entero... que duró por lo menos 20 eternos segundos, empezó a descargar sus enormes huevos cargados de leche caliente, dentro del culo de luffy.

Luffy sintió un calor increible dentro de su culo, podía sentir como todo el conducto se le inundaba de ese liquido blanco y espeso, que hizo que se corriera por tercera vez. La polla de Zoro seguía expulsando más semen en el interior de luffy hasta tal punto que se le salió por el agujero y empezó a chorrear por sus piernas, formando un charco enorme dentro de la cama... todo ese calor, Zoro lo había marcado como si fuera algo de su propiedad

Luffy y Zoro se tumbaron agotados, habían estado por lo menos 3 horas follando. Luffy miraba al techo cansado y sudando, pero feliz de haberlo hecho con Zoro

\- Me gusta estar contigo, Zoro - Dijo mientras sonreía

Zoro le devolvío la sonrisa

\- Idiota, ven aquí...

Zoro acercó a Luffy y lo abrazó de lado, luffy tenía ante sus ojos los pectorales de Zoro, bien formados y desarrollados, con unos pezones perfectos, mientras lo rodeaban sus brazos. Uno de los pezones de Zoro estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca...

Las mejillas de luffy se sonrojaron

\- ¿Puedo, Zoro? - Preguntó timidamente

\- Claro que si, idiota

Luffy pasó la lengua sobre su pezón, a la vez que lo succionaba con su boca

A Zoro le gustaba como lo hacía y enrolló el cuerpo con su pierna...

\- Te quiero, luffy...

\- Y yo a ti, Zoro.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, y cerraron los ojos, con ganas de dormir y despedir el día de hoy

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada, Zoro ya estaba dormido y roncando como siempre hacía, pero luffy no podía dormir

Luffy sentía su agujero un poco abierto, al no tener nada dentro, podía sentir como se abría y cerraba, de vez en cuando chorreaba leche de Zoro que todavía tenía dentro, lo que le hizo excitarse un poco, a continuación se metió 2 dedos dentro y empezó a moverlos mientras gemía de placer

"Se siente bien..." - Pensó...

Aunque la iluminación a esas horas era escasa , se acercó al cuerpo de Zoro, que ahora estaba roncando y boca arriba.

\- "¡Wow! Zoro tiene muy buen cuerpo" - Miraba asombrado

Mientras se daba placer a sí mismo, levantó el brazo de Zoro y empezó a lamer su sobaco, lleno de pelos, que le encantaba. Zoro no se enteraba, ya que estaba bien dormido. Acto seguido bajó hasta sus pezones y volvió a chuparlos por segunda vez, parece que le gustaba hacerlo...

Se acercó hasta su entrepierna, sobre la que se mantenían su gran rabo, que aún estando flácido era grande, acompañado de sus huevos. Agarró la polla con sus manos y se sentó sobre ella, metiendosela toda, aunque estaba blanda podía sentirla con gusto en su interior

Zoro seguía roncando...

Empezó a cabalgarla de arriba a abajo, ahogando un poco sus gemidos de placer para no despertar a Zoro. En unos minutos notó que creció un poco y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido...

Luffy llegó al climax y se corrió sobre la barriga de Zoro, ahora si que estaba agotado, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Zoro, con una sonrisa, y la cabeza sobre su pecho... quedando completamente dormido...

Amaneció por la mañana y se hizo tarde, ya era mediodía y el sol se mantenía alto sobre el ciel

El sol entró por la ventana, e iluminó aquella cama sobre la que permanecían esos cuerpos desnudos

Zoro despertó, y vió como luffy estaba encima de el, babeando mientras dormía...

El espadachin se asombró y puso cara de verguenza... miró hacia el techo, pensativo, intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado en esa noche

Dejó a luffy a su lado y minutos después se despertó

Luffy se tiró directo a abrazarle con un salto

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS ZOROOO! - Decía contento

\- Arrgh luffy, no me asustes - Dijo mientras intentaba quitarselo de encima

\- Anoche lo pasamos genial - Dijo luffy

Zoro se sonrojó...

\- Lo se ... - Dijo timidamente...

Bueno, es hora de levantarse, tenemos que buscar comida y más tú que comes más que una vaca - Dijo riendose

\- ¡Quiero carne! tengo hambre - Dijo luffy

Esta bien, vístete y coge tu ropa, nos vamos de aquí

\- Por cierto Zoro, creo que me siento mejor con este cuerpo, ahora me gusta ser pequeño

Ambos se rieron

\- Me alegro luffy, pero vámonos que tenemos que buscar comida

Zoro metió las cosas en su mochila y arregló la cama...

Pasaron unos minutos y Zoro ya estaba frente a la puerta

\- ¿Estás listo luffy?

\- Pero... - Dijo luffy decepcionado... mirando al suelo...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Los ojos de luffy se entristecieron mientras miraba a Zoro...

\- No quiero irme, me gusta este sitio, y... me encanta estar contigo - Dijo timidamente...

Zoro sonrió y tiró la mochila al suelo

\- Está bien, si quieres podemos quedarnos unos días aquí

La cara de luffy dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y de la emoción, saltó hacia los brazos de Zoro

\- ¡Yujuuuuuu!

:D

¿Continuará?


End file.
